


I Need Somebody (to Love Me Blue)

by beautifulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, First fic so idk what to tag um?, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Infantilism, Light BDSM, M/M, Not an American AU but idk the correct british terms for like high school and shit so, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, at some point probs, harry is really needy, really nervous about posting here bc all these writers are aMAZING, so... please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulou/pseuds/beautifulou
Summary: Harry tugged on his daddy's hand, admiring the tattoos that littered his wrist, "daddy, are you awake?"Louis smiled with his eyes closed, feeling someone's fingers try to pry open his eyelid, "no."The curly haired little giggled from his spot beside his daddy, and kissed his nose. His cheeks felt like they were burning from the inside out. His daddy always made him blush."Hiiii, daddy!""Hey, baby," Louis' groggy, morning voice greeted, "I just had the weirdest dream that a small, little monster was tugging at my face.""Not a monster! Was me," Harry launched himself at his daddy's chest, and cuddled deep against him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally had this posted on Wattpad under the title "Love Me Blue", but I never read Wattpad fics anymore, so I decided to move mine here. 
> 
> Chapter One and the Prologue were both written over a year ago. They're not the best, to me anyway. I'll probably rewrite them when I get the chance.
> 
> The main reason I started writing this was because I feel like there isn't enough infantilism fics out there, and I really like the idea of it. And I love Larry, so, I was like.. what's stopping me? This fic is a WIP, so I plan to update every Thursday (that work doesn't get in my way), or Friday.
> 
> Title taken from [BLUE](https://youtu.be/spw2Y8bmJCk) by Zayn.
> 
>  
> 
> Links:
> 
> [My Tumblr, if you wanna follow!](http://beautifulllou.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter, if you wanna follow me there as well!](https://twitter.com/hesft1995)

 

 **“** _In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours._

 _In all the world, there is no love for you like mine_. **”**  
**_— Maya Angelou_**

* * *

 

 

It's always been Louis and Harry. Ever since the very first day that sixteen year old Harry laid his olive colored eyes on the golden skinned God, he'd been the only person that Harry wanted to be with.

A lot of people called it puppy love, like his sister for instance. Being the older of the two, Gemma always thought it was in Harry's best interest if she watched over him. When she came home from college one weekend, and he gushed to her all afternoon about Louis' eyes alone, she explained to him that he was too young to experience a love as "deep as the oceans".

Harry had none of that. He blushed furiously; his hands started to shake. He'd only known the boy with the light brown fringe for two months, yet here he was defending him against his own blood.

"Gems! Romeo and Juliet were as young as me, it isn't unheard of," he'd groaned out.

He was quite the romantic Shakespearean lover.

"Harry, babe, all I'm saying is if you think that you two have a love that deep already, then you need to be prepared to drown."

Harry didn't even bother to tell his sister that they haven't spoken to one another yet. He had only stolen glances of Louis taking out and putting in books at his locker in between class changes. Louis was a senior, and Harry was a sophomore. Louis definitely hadn't talked to him.

"I know how to swim, Gemma. And, I'm not afraid of the waves," he growled, standing from his place on her mattress.

She rolled her eyes at the naive boy, but said nothing to him as he exited her room. Call him a drama queen, but he didn't speak to her for almost three weeks.

Other people said Harry was merely infatuated, like his mate Zayn. The male that had dark brown, quiffed hair would roll his eyes at Harry whenever he mentioned Louis around him. The blue eyed boy's name was always rolling off of Harry's pink tongue. However, Zayn would always end up smiling because if his best friend was happy, then dammit, he was as well.

But, not one person thought that it was love though. Except Harry, of course. He absolutely thought that the both of them were made solely for one another. He had a conspiracy theory that if they were to ever make eye contact, a spark would instantly draw them into each other so that they would never feel the need to part again.

And, well, he wasn't wrong. Around the time that their Christmas break came along, Louis was taking all of his books from his locker and stuffing them into his navy blue, canvas bag. Zayn and Harry were chatting idly at the latter's burnt orange locker.

Honestly, Zayn was doing all of the talking; Harry was practically drooling onto his oversized sweater. He couldn't hear what the dark eyed lad was talking about. He wasn't entirely zoned out though because, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Zayn's hands moving around at his sides.

Then, the loud sound of Louis' locker door slamming shut reverberated throughout he hallway. Harry would have normally whipped his head around, but he was already having a really off-day that day.

When Louis looked up from zipping his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, his eyes immediately connected with an emerald green. Harry's breath hitched, and Louis beamed in his direction, giving him a sly wave.

"Fuck," Harry turned towards his locker, shoving his head inside, " _shit_!"

"Mate, are you okay," the Bradford accent rung throughout his ears as he banged his head against the bottom of his locker.

"Dammit," Harry groaned.

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _my life is over._

"Oi, curly! I've heard an awful lot about you," a voice that definitely didn't belong to Zayn spoke from behind him.

Harry thought that the voice was beautiful; it might even be his new favorite. It was mildly feminine, but it was for sure a male's.

He pulled his head out of his locker shyly, slowly. He felt mortified; getting caught banging your head against metal was definitely a mental case. Wasn't it? He didn't know, but what he did know is that when he turned around, the curvy man that caught him staring stole his breath away.

"What were you doing in there? It looks awfully small for all of that hair," Louis said, instantly bringing his hand up to spoof up Harry's locks as if to prove his point.

Harry was frozen, jaw slackened. He felt hot. It was like a fire started in his fingers, spreading throughout the rest of his body as if he were a forest; burning, burning, _burning_.

Zayn chuckled to his side, hiding his smile behind his fist. Harry had always hated for people to poke and prod at the tendrils covering his head. For some reason when Louis touched it, though, he never wanted him to retract his hand.

"I-I," he spluttered, "it's actually quite big."

His own voice sounded foreign to him; it was deep like it is when he first woke up. He had to clear his throat after the thought, but he realized that his mouth was too dry. He knew he hadn't eaten any cotton balls, so the only logical reason was Louis.

Everything with Harry always rerouted back to _Louis_. The only thing that he thought about, and the only thing he talked about. Hell, he was even the only thing he touched himself to anymore, but that was his business. Not even his best mate knew about that part.

Louis giggled, his eyes squinting close to shut. And, maybe Harry thought that that was the most gorgeous sound he'd ever heard in his life. It was more beautiful than the birds chirping early in the dewy, Sunday mornings.

"Is that so, Harry? I saw you looking at me, and I just wanted to know if the rumors were true or not."

The apples of Harry's cheeks burned a bright shade of red, but he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from something entirely different. He didn't even bother to ask how Louis knew his name.

"What rumors," his slow voice cracked slightly; he was nervous for he didn't know what this beautiful being was going on about.

"That you've acquired quite the crush on me," Louis' voice reasoned, his face void of any emotions.

Harry didn't know what to do. His palms became sweaty, and his knees would've definitely knocked together if he wasn't so stiff. His heart was pounding faster than the speed of light. He had two options here.

He could lie. He could deny everything that anyone's ever said about him and his feelings for Louis. He could play it cool, and act like he doesn't know what Louis was even talking about.

But, what's the point in that? Harry never liked lying. It always made him feel like a street-rat afterwards. And, well, shouldn't he take the risks, or possible pros, that might come with admitting to Louis that, _yes, you're the love of my life_?

He's always been a brave person, standing up for the LGBT community. He always went to protests, and fought for himself and all of the other people exactly like him. One time, he brought his friend Nick along with him, and, needless to say, they made out right in front of the cruel people.

He'd even killed a snake on his own when it was slithering it's grimy, little body up to his sister from behind. Given it was a tiny, green garden snake, but still, he was basically David in a world of Goliath's.

"Um, I-," he cut himself off about to walk away, but Zayn sharply elbowed his side, making him squeak out an embarrassing, "yes!"

Louis face broke out into a sunshine-like smile, "well, I've been watching you, too, Curly."

Harry felt as if his face would break from the giant smile that spread across his cheeks. His dimples protruded into his skin deeper than they had ever done prior to that moment.

And, well, they've been inseparable ever since that groundbreaking day.

 


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> I decided to post a day early because I couldn't wait. There is a large time skip now that it's the actual chapters and not the prologue. I will continue to add time gaps though, as in you will have chapters where it's from the past, and you'll have a chance to get a glimpse of what has happened in the previous years. x 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> Title was taken from [BLUE](https://youtu.be/spw2Y8bmJCk) by Zayn.
> 
>  
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](http://beautifulllou.tumblr.com), if you want to follow me. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/hesft1995), if you wanna follow me there as well!

_“I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

_I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me._

_I love you for the part of me that you bring out_.”  
**_— Roy Croft_**

* * *

 

 

**_—_ Five Years Later _—_ **

 

"Daddy!"

Louis tosses around in his bed, the restlessness of his mind seeping into his bones. His body feels weighed down with an excessive worry that he can't exactly place.

He had been up all hours of the night, trying to get extra time to show on his next paycheck. He doesn't think he's had a lot of time to sleep, so why is someone tugging his ear to awaken him? He groans loudly, flopping onto his back.

His spine cracks in protest, angry at him from moving it in it's tired state. He keeps his eyes closed, but he tosses his arm over his eyelids to keep the bright, overpowering sun out. He must've forgotten to close the curtains last night.

His mind is void of all thoughts as he finally lays still.

Suddenly, an overwhelming weight is pressing against his semi-hard erection. He smiles softly at nothing, hoping that his baby knows it's directed at him. His eyelids pop open, and he's met with the most gorgeous green shade that he has ever seen in his, short, twenty-three years of living.

" _Daddy_ ," Harry giggles above him.

He slides his soft fingers through his daddy's hair before he tightens his grip. Louis relishes in the feeling, his eyes shutting again on their own accord. He just wants to sleep.

"Hello, love," Louis' morning voice comes out gruff.

Louis' runs his hands up and down the little's back. His fingers catch onto Harry's long, curly hair every few minutes, but neither of them tend to care. The silence is far too soft and warm to disrupt right now.

"How old are you today, baby boy? D'you need a nappy?"

Louis suddenly remembers that when he left to work yesterday morning, Harry was twenty-one. They had had an overdue argument about bills before he settled out for work, and it never crossed his mind that Harry's mentality could've changed while he was gone. An overbearing, deep guilt seeps into his chest, making it tighten uncomfortably.

Harry's face tinges pink, and he tucks his head into Lou's shoulder before he nods against it. Louis grins from pure fondness.

"Okay, love, but daddy needs your age."

Harry slowly pulls his face away from the crook of Louis' neck; his eyes looking anywhere but at his daddy. He shyly holds up a single finger. Louis knows it's the littlest he's ever been.

 

Unlike ninety percent of the male population, who have infantilism, Harry hadn't realized his fetish until he was nineteen. He's only had two years, and some time, to change ages.

He was babysitting their neighbor's children while Louis was out of town one weekend. When Corey  wouldn't stop crying, Harry sat down onto the greige, plush carpet to comfort the little boy.

Corey told Harry that he wanted him to play toy trucks with him, and really, who was Harry to tell a child no? But, the longer he sat there playing, he realized that he would rather be doing that  than hanging out with his uni friends.

And, well, that day, when Corey tried to snatch a particularly big truck out of Harry's hands, causing Harry to jerk it back and claim, "that's mine," with a whine, Harry knew there was something ' _wrong_ ' with him.

He had gone straight home after the boys' parents paid him, and googled things that could've been wrong. Who in their right mind snatches a toy out of a kids hand to play with it? Not a nineteen year old, Harry had thought. Once he'd found an article with the name " _Inborn Infantilism, Airborne Ageplay- Understanding Infantilism_ ," he immediately clicked on it.

Louis came home, after his weekend trip to Doncaster, to find Harry watching porn that included a man, who was in a diaper, getting pounded. That night Harry cried for hours, and he didn't realize that it was okay to like being little. It took a lot of comforting, edging-into, and many months for Louis to persuade Harry into being okay with the way he is now.

 

"Aw, baby love, don't be shy with daddy."

Harry giggles because his daddy is the silliest. He leans forward to kiss Louis. It's extremely sloppy and wet, but Louis loves it; _always_.

"Where're your pants," Louis questions incredulously.

He hasn't realized until now, since his hands are resting over Harry's bum, that the boy is naked. Louis frowns, his eyebrows meeting in the middle as worry seeps into his veins and burns throughout them until there's a wildfire of anxiousness in his blood.

Harry just stares at the older man before he leans in to try planting a kiss on Louis' lips again. Louis pulls out of the grasp his boy has on his face, and looks him in the eyes.

"I know you're little today, baby. Littler than ever; your daddy's little one, aren't you," he pauses to let Harry giggle, and run his thumb over his cheekbone, "but, you need to use big boy words, so that daddy knows what you need."

Harry huffs, shoving his thumb into his mouth. He grabs some of his curly locks around his finger, before he brings the finger to rest over his nose. He sniffs the scent of Louis, that was left on his hair from cuddling all night, in through his nostrils, but still stares at the wall like it's killed his puppy.

"Harry Styles," Louis stares at Harry in a disciplinary manner.

"Peed," he whines, burying his forehead against his daddy's bare tummy.

Louis groans to himself when he feels his cock growing harder under Harry's naked ass. Harry shifts around at his daddy's noise. His head pops up, curls flopping in his face. He clumsily pushes them away, and watches his daddy while trying to decipher why his daddy made such a noise. That's their private time noise. Harry wiggles his bum a little more, mischief lighting up his eyes.  

Harry may be one right now, but he isn't stupid. Louis feels Harry push back against the protruding bulge that's underneath the thin fabric of sheet covering his bare waist. His hands shoot out to steady his boy.

"No, no, no, little love. We need to get you a bath."

Harry moans from deep within his throat, " _daddy_."

Louis grips Harry's waist, tossing him beside him gently. He pecks every inch of the younger man's face.

"Daddy loves you so much, H," he says, deep, blue eyes staring into bright golden-green ones.

"Love, too," Harry mumbles.

Louis notices Harry's rock hard dick standing straight up from between his beautiful thighs, but he ignores it. He ignores the flushed red, leaking tip, and heavy looking balls as he maneuvers off of the bed. He exhales shakily as he picks Harry up.

Harry's vulnerability and mental wellbeing is more important to Louis than sex. He's always going to be more important than anything else in Louis' life.

As Harry wraps his legs around his daddy's waist, his cock rubs against Louis' taught stomach. Louis tries not to cum as the soft, swollen tip runs its wetness over his abs. The fact that Harry thrusts his hips against Louis' skin and let's out a high pitched, needy " _ngh_!," isn't helping his need to explode his seed either.

Louis sets him down because he can't help the adrenaline that's suddenly pumping throughout his veins in a harsh manner.

"Walk to the bathroom, babe. I'll be in there to help in a minute."

Harry's eyes suddenly fill with tears, but he says nothing as he walks into their en suite. Louis sits down onto the edge of the bed, and runs his hands down his face.

He's exhausted.

He can't help himself when his rough, calloused hand wraps around the soft, silky skin of his member. He jerks himself off slowly, the friction of his dry hand making his cock immediately pulsate.

He moans low in his throat. He brings his thumb up to his slit to smear the pre-cum around his shaft. All Louis can think about is fucking his little, raw, while he's wearing a diaper. He can't stop thinking about how he wants to slide his hand into the fluffy, cotton material, and play with his little boy's willy. He wants to pound his morning wood into Harry's small, tight bum, and make him cum into his nappy while sucks on his thumb and hugs his hedgehog security blanket.

Louis works his hand over his, now purple, cock faster than before. His eyes squeeze closed as his belly clenches, his abs becoming more prominent. He forces his eyes open and watches as his cum spills out over hand, and lands over Harry's drying pre-cum. An animalistic groan rips from his chest, and suddenly Harry's walking out of the restroom.

"Daddy," he pouts.

Louis looks at him with a soft look in his eyes, dropping his red, flaccid penis against his thigh. He runs his finger through the cooling, sticky substance and offers it to Harry.

Harry walks over to Louis before he drops onto his knees, and grins up at Louis. The soft smile never leaves the latter's face as Harry wraps his tongue around Louis' finger, and suckles the semen off of it.

Louis grips the back of Harry's elbows, and pushes him up, "go wait for daddy in the bathroom. I need to get your onesie, alright, darling?"

His voice is rough, and Harry nods before turning around to stalk away. Louis smirks to himself and pops Harry's swaying bum lightly, making him squeak and giggle before running off.

As Louis stand from the bed, he knows he never wants his life to change.

 


	3. deleting this chapter when I update!

Hello! So sorry that it's taking me a while to update. I should have the new chapter posted by Tuesday. I've been working hellish weeks the past two weeks, so that's why I haven't updated yet! I'm very sorry, loves. Will update very soon, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter when I do!


End file.
